A Loony Halloween
by The Moof
Summary: A funny Halloween fic with no plot what so ever.


Title: A Loony Halloween

Sub-Title: Ch.1 – Tricks are anything but a treat.

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Character/s: Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Yami Marik and Cindy

Word Count: 742

Rating: M (for mature content, but really the M stands for moronic.)

Summary: A funny Halloween fic with no plot what so ever.

Warning: This has some strong language and situations, as well as characters acting out of character and strange situations that you might not get. So please don't flame me! Also, this fic is written in script form.

Notes: It was one of those fluid writing moments that came from my head to the keyboard of my computer. An odd jumble of silly weirdness that happened to be a pet project of sorts, just think of this series as cute and sexy anime guys do their versions of Loony Toons.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I do own Cindy (aka, myself), the anvils, the chestnut tree and the Wheel of Torment.

* * *

Before you stands a raven haired, green eyed woman in a witch's costume; on one side of her is an old and gnarly chestnut tree with a noose hanging from it and on her opposite side is a weird looking wheel.

"Welcome everyone to the Halloween special of Loony. I'm your hostess with the moistest, Cindy and with me will be a host of anime characters that we all know and love, the infamous chestnut tree," she says as she points to the tree, "and the wonderful wheel of torment and the occasional falling anvil. Now I will spin the wheel of torment."

We then see Cindy walking towards the weird looking wheel; Cindy stops and starts it spinning. As the wheel spins she starts chanting, "Wheel of torment turn, turn, turn. Tell us who will learn, learn, learn!"

As the wheel starts to finally slow, Cindy starts to smile and rubs her hands in anticipation. The Wheel of Torment finally stops spinning as it comes to a name. Looking at the name Cindy then announces, "And our first victim of tonight is…Yami Bakura!"

You soon see Yami Bakura walking up to Cindy, "Hello my dear, how are you this lovely night?"

"Pretty darn good if I say so myself and you?" she asks him then Cindy quickly notices an evil smile starting to form on his face.

"Fine, just … fine." he quickly replies as his smile becomes more and more like an evil smirk than a smile.

Distrusting the look on Bakura's face, Cindy quickly questions him, "Okay what did you do now?!" Soon it starts to hail candy corn all over the place as Bakura does his trademark maniacal laugh.

"Candy-corn? Why in the fucking hell is it raining candy corn?!"

Bakura soon explains his latest evil scheme to her, "Because it's Halloween! The night for tricks and treats! The night for scaring the fucking crap out of little kids! And stealing all the candy-corn from Seto Kaiba's house and bringing all of it here! MWAAAHHHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"You're insane!" she snaps.

"But Cindy, baby, sweetheart, I did this all for you!" says Bakura as started walking up close to her, "And I know you love me because I am insane and I also know how hot, sexy, insane men like me turn you on!"

Bakura quickly starts hugging Cindy and as he hugs her, he starts snuggling up close and tight against her back as to give her an almost not to subtle hint on what kind of treat he wanted for Halloween, "You know what I mean, snuggle, snuggle, snuggle!!"

But before Cindy had a chance to say anything to him, let alone abject, Bakura gets smacked in the back of the head with a marshmallow anvil.

Letting her go and touching the back of his head to feel marshmallow glop in his hair as Bakura screamed, "Who the fuck hit me with marshmallow goo!!"

"I did that's who!" said Seto Kaiba as he walked up to Cindy and Bakura, "Now give me back my candy-corn; Besides, I know that Cindy's candy of choice is chocolate and not candy-corn and I got a box of chocolate all in the shape of Kaibaman back at my place especially for her. So there!"

We soon see Cindy deep in thought as a wicked smile starts to form on her face, "Mmmmm! A chocolate covered Seto Kaiba…oooo that does sound good! I would love to nibble on that! YUM!!"

"HAY!!" shouts Bakura in a fit of jealousy, "Stay away from my woman!"

"Your woman? I beg to differ. Cindy is mine, you psycho!" Kaiba snapped back.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is," said Kaiba coldly as he pushed Bakura, "You want to make something of it little man?"

"So you want to throw down rich boy? Then we throw down!" Bakura said as he started to take off his black leather trench.

Taking off his white leather trench, Kaiba then replies, "It's on loser!"

"Um, fellas…" said Cindy as she tried to stop them before the punches started to fly. Seeing that they are too far gone to listen to anything she had to say, Cindy then spins the Wheel of Torment in order to get some help to stop the fight. As the wheel stops, Cindy looks at who she summoned to help her. "Oh god no!"

Walking up to her Yami Marik says, "Thanks for inviting me my sweet."


End file.
